Bella Stow
Bella Stow also referred to as Mrs. Stow, is a farmer's wife who is a mother to 4 kids. She is traveling with her husband Franz Stow to see her fourth child supposedly. She is one of the Skybus Group who crash lands inside The "Playground" area. Makes her appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance Described as one of the elderly couple having a paling face who grimaces in pain from time to time due to some illness she has. She has a distinct shrill voice like her husband due to her age. When she accepts the power of the Elder God her eyes blaze vermilion and she grows pearly white fangs. Personality She is a kind woman, seemingly average family life, and happy with her current state on the outside. But she harbors the secrets of the many violent episodes and abuses of her husband with alcohol and against her children. She seems to not have much care for the abuse she suffered as she seems resigned to be with her husband despite this. But she can not forgive what happened to her children. To add insult to injury after all the effort she put forth and they put forth to put this life behind them shaping a life for their children with family of their own, to now have him want to inflict more torment on them when Franz accepts the power of the Elder is too much for her to bare. In protection of her kids she decides also accept the power of the Elder and put an end to all of this permanently. Something the Elder seems to have calculated. Biography She lives with her husband now of more than 30 years, their children have all moved out and live lives with their own families. While this would seemingly only be a natural occurrence, it doesn't seem to be the case as Mrs. Stow seems to elude to an underlining problem with in the family centered around Mr. Stow and his treatment of his children. Like the others on this trip he seems to have been influenced by the Elder God to take this particular flight at this particular time. When they board the flight he like the others seem to sense that the group is suspicious, some more than others. When the pilot is suddenly hit with something that induces a heart attack crash landing, Mr. Stow is injured breaking his left arm, and his wife is also injured but to a much less degree. His injury is rapped in medical splints made by Maria(Fortress of the Elder God) with the sheriff assisting. When D shows up she like the rest are seemingly elated having full knowledge of the dangers of being in the Playground area. She travels with the group under his protection reaching the Living Fortress. On the trip her husband is forced to examine his life and the current state of affairs concerning her family. He begins to hear a voice at one point jeering him about it. The voice claims to know how he feels and what is really in his heart. He says it is right of him to feel that they are ingrates, undeserving of his love despite some of his short comings of getting drunk and laying into them now and again. The voice says he should seek revenge on them and he agrees, but he's not sure how since he's too old. The solution to this is to accept his power in exchange of following his secret instructions. Working now for the Elder, he follows the instructions which work in tandem with the others who have colluded and possibly even with others who have not since they may have been used as a smoke screen. In the end Mrs. Stow also accepts a deal which is to take revenge on him for what he did to her and to their children. She beckons to him after plunging the instrument into his heart killing him, that she will be right along after him not allowing him to die alone to show she still has affection for him despite this. He gives his thanks and passes away in peace. Powers and Abilities Power of God- He gains the power of the Elder God enhancing all his physical abilities to Chosen One Powers level of ability. Sword of God- she receives a knife at some point seemingly imbued with the Elder's Power possibly. Equipment Dagger Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Farmer